Jiraiya's Mission of Love: Naruto and Hinata!
by TheKarin
Summary: Noticing Hinata's secret love for Naruto, Jiraiya vows to help the little girl out, even if his methods are....highly innapropriate for mere children. Does his plan work? Of course it will! He's Jiraiya damnit! Rated M for a bit of a mature scene.
1. Chapter 1

Part one. 

It was a cool summer day. Not too hot, not too sunny. It was a fine summer day

"Super fine!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted, as he dramatically stomped his way down the road, his feet clapping onto a stone bridge. Fists pumping wildly towards the sky with each step, the young ninja bounded up to the top of the bridge, talking to himself as usual. "Yeah!" he chuckled, "I am pumped! Believe it!" he cheered, giving the thumbs up over the edge of the bridge as he reached the top. He was brimming with excitement, ready for Jiraiya's new training. Jiraiya had sent for him from the hospital, saying he had something special to teach him. "Heheheheheheh! Aw yeah! He's gonna teach me a new jutsu I bet! One even BETTER than the summoning jutsu!" ecstatic, Naruto leapt into the air and shouted, starting off at a pumped up sprint down the rest of the bridge. Panting, he continued his wild rant. "Maybe…a fire exploding jutsu! Or maybe a jutsu that makes me invisible! Oh-hoh, man, this is awesome!" Cackling, Naruto didn't notice the figure that was about to dart out into the road ahead of him until…

BAM!

Naruto heard a shriek and instinctively his arms banded around the figure that collided with him, finding it soft and trembling. Barely able o register, the two being fell to the ground in a heap. Groaning, Naruto raised his head, collapsed on top of this small figure, which continued to scream and flail. He soon noticed why this thing was squabbling and squeaking…It was Hinata! Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders and shook her none-too-nicely. 

"Hinata! Hinata, calm down! It's me, its Naruto!" he shouted, wiggling the screaming girl. Hinata stopped at hearing his name, "N-Naruto??!" Her teary eyes widened, and she lunged forward and clung to him. Naruto reddened slightly and tried to pry her off of him, her sudden closeness affecting him greatly. "What's wrong Hinata? Are you hurt?" the look in her eyes stilling him. Hinata quieted and stared off in the direction that she had come from. Naruto looked as well, puzzled. A small toad hopped its way across the road and towards the river, giving a feeble croak. "You're afraid…of the toad?" was his first response, figuring it was some girly fright. Turning, arms pulling Hinata into a sitting position, he prepared to let go and leave, when the quiet kunoichi let out a shriek and pointed.

"I-I-I-Its him!" she gasped, gripping Naruto's arm tightly. Wincing, he tried to hold Hinata still, while she began to flail, "S-save me Na-Na-Naruto!" she shrieked.Naruto turned, only to come face-to-face with a toad as big as a boulder."Wah!" he fell, taking Hinata backwards onto their backs. But it was only then that he saw the rest of the picture. Standing above the toad, silhouetted, was of course Jiraiya.

"Pervy sage??!! Naruto chagrined, pointing accusingly at the form. Hinata meanwhile, clung to Naruto's arm desperately. But Jiraiya only had his eyes on Hinata, a deep blush on his face.

"Oh come on!" his voice boomed, "I'm not gonna hurt you! We're just going to play a little game!" Jiraiya giggled like a schoolboy. Hinata trembled and tried to back away, whining.

"No! Get him away Naruto!" she shrieked, as Jiraiya hovered over the couple, reaching for her. A twitch of awareness sparked through Naruto as he noticed Hinata hadn't stuttered. But instinct kicked in, and he kicked Jiraiya's advancing hand.

"Ow!" Jiraiya winced, taking his hand back and giving it a reassuring pat. He then turned his attention onto Naruto, suddenly angry. "Listen kid! Why don't you just run along and leave me and the pretty girl here to play." Jiraiya sneered at them both, making Hinata whine again wand grip Naruto's arm hard. A secretive gleam shown in Jiraiya's eye as Hinata did this, but it went unnoticed. For Naruto had felt a wave of power and protection over Hinata as she clung to him, so he stood, pulling her to her feet as well. Turning to Jiraiya, Naruto glared viciously, "Listen here, Pervy sage! You leave Hinata alone. Or answer to me, Believe it!" he struck a pose, causing Hinata's weak heart to flutter as Naruto's bravery and willingness to protect her. Jiraiya only straightened and crossed his arms, a serious calm coming over his face.  
"What? A punk like you? HAH!" his laugh boomed, accompanied by the toad's enormous croak. Irked, Naruto's eye twitched at the term used against him.  
"Punk huh? C'mon!" Naruto rose his fists, pumping up his chakra, "C'mon and fight! I'm ready!"

Jiraiya paused, staring down at Naruto.

……Then he burst out laughing. A deep belly-laugh that almost shook the ground. For minutes on end he cackled wildly until Naruto, who stood by idly long enough, spoke.  
"I'm serious! C'mon! I'll kill you!" He picked up a stone and hurled it at Jiraiya.

…crack!

The stone broke against Jiraiya's forehead, crumbling. He paused in disbelief, blinking. Rage suddenly filled his face, and he sneered down at Naruto. "Fine! You want some of this, kid?" Jiraiya growled and pulled a long staff from his pocket, raising it high. "Here! Let's start right…NOW!" He brought the staff down hard, cracking it against Naruto's head. Hinata screamed as Naruto collapsed, the staff breaking against his skull. Motionless, Naruto lay there, leg twitching.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata bent and tugged at his vest. When he didn't respond, she panicked. "NARUTO! W-what's wrong?! W-w-w-wake up!!" Trembling, she tried not to cry. But she'd forgotten entirely about Jiraiya, who was watching her, smiling.

"Alright that's enough." Jiraiya murmured to her. Hinata twitched, staring up at him with a horrified expression.

"Y-y-you killed him, Jiraiya-sensei!" she squealed, holding Naruto's head in her lap.

"Don't be silly, he's fine. But he needs medical attention. Let's say…a woman's touch, if you will." His smile was gentle and warm. Hinata blushed and stared at the unconscious Naruto."Here!" Jiraiya tossed a sack to Hinata, and it crashed to the ground at her side. She jumped, whimpering slightly as she leaned over and picked it up. "Take him to the hut, take care of him. Don't worry, no one knows were it is except you and me." Jiraiya hopped off the toad, which immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke, and began to talk across the bridge. "And remember Hinata, don't be so nervous." He chucked, disappearing over the top of the bridge. Hinata stared blankly at the bridge, then back to Naruto.

"But…how…?" she gasped when a large croak was heard. Flicking her gaze up she stared at a large toad, similar to the one Jiraiya rode on, which had nudged her in her back. She blushed, "Oh! Toad-San! Are you going to help me?" she smiled softly, the blinked. "I…I'm not stuttering?" she gasped, and again the toad croaked, giving her another nudge. She smiled and patted his head. "Okay Mr. Toad, help me move Na-Naruto." She forced his name out on a blush, looking to him. She smiled nervously and patted his head. The toad wiggled closer to Naruto and croaked loudly. Giggling softly, Hinata tugged Naruto onto the back of the toad. She blushed deeper at the feel of his soft body heat.

"Don't worry Naruto… I'll take care…of you…" 


	2. Chapter 2 Hinata's POV

Part Two. Hinata's POV.

Rushing from a tall while building, the small kunoichi blushed brightly. She had to get away as fast as possible. Hinata had gone, of all places, to the hospital, to check on Naruto. She'd heard that Naruto had shown up at the hospital a few days ago, and had wanted to make sure he was okay. Apparently there was some talk of a huge toad somewhere. The idea of Naruto being hurt had frightened her past any fear she had. The nurse had been kind enough to let her go, telling poor Hinata that Naruto would most likely be sleeping. Easier than facing him awake, she mused, pressing her index fingers together timidly as she made her way down the hall. Each step loudly clapping against the ground. Damning her with embarrassment.

"Maybe…this isn't a good idea." She whispered, staring at the door ahead of her, less than five feet away. She wanted to hurry and flee for her life, when her inner Hinata spoke up. "No! This is our chance…to prove to everyone that we're not afraid! And…if we get closer to Naruto…then maybe…he'll…-" she gasped when she heard a voice. A female voice.

"Uzumaki. A man has sent for you… He didn't leave a name, but he says that he has some more training for you…?" the soft voice cheerfully stated behind the door. Hinata's inner self trembled. "Na…na…Naruto's awake?!"

"Aw yeah! Pervy sage!" Naruto shouted from inside the room, causing Hinata to nearly faint. She hesitated for just a moment…then ran. She ran and ran and ran, hating herself with each step.

"Te baka, baka! Watashi te baka!"["Stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid!" she shrieked softly, face consumed in redness. Her weak heart threatened to break open; the only thing keeping it still was the sheer will to get as far away as possible. Before she knew it she was in the forest, tripping over logs and branches. She could feel her lungs fighting to bring in air, and slowly she began to slow her run. When her trot became a jog, and the jog became a feeble walk, Hinata let out a rush of air, collapsing against the nearby tree. All that work...and for what? Feeding her cowardice?!

"Well…that was…pointless." Her inner Hinata panted. She frowned, limping forward on weak legs. She shuddered, feeling light headed and distant. Her muscles twitched and threatened to give out from under her. So she sat against the tree, which hung over her to cast shadows across her form. It was then that she was vaguely aware of the small cuts and nicks in her arms and ankles. But she felt no pain. Only her heart continues to pound, her shyness taking over her common sense. "Oh Hinata. You're such…a…a baby!" she whimpered, "I though that if I-" a noise caught her attention. It was the smallest of noises, but she had heard it clearly. She paused, going as still as a rabbit. Ears tuned, she waited for it again, almost willing it. Within seconds, the noise was heard again. It sounded like a voice, but what was it saying? Curiosity pushing aside fear, Hinata found her strength and stoop, creeping into the direction of the noise. Again she heard it, louder this time. It was almost a growl. A growl that sounded similar to…

"A…a bear?!" Hinata's wild imagination envisioned herself being mauled by a great bear, who then would set off to eat Naruto as well. She squealed and clutched her hands together, forcing herself closer. She wouldn't run away. Never again. But something inside her stomach told her she was overreacting. That something forced her closer, driving her. The sound came again, unlike the last. A…man's giggle? She poked her tiny heard out from between two bushes into a clearing, and gasped.

A man stood, or rather kneeled behind an array of bushes, his silver-white hair on the back of his head the only this visible amidst the leaves. His face must have been placed between these bushes, peeking out in the distance. Whatever it was the man was looking at, he must have enjoyed it immensely, for he continually giggled and rattled the bushes with his hands like an excited child, murmuring to himself. Hinata, intrigued, crept closer to him, intent on seeing what was so hilarious. The closer she got, the better she could understand his words.

"Heeheeheeheehee! That's it, my little angels. Dance for me!" The man cackled, wiggling in pleasure. Hinata felt oddly creeped out by this fellow, and had a strange sensation to flee. A sudden array oh highly feminine giggles where heard, which only seemed to make the man happier; who was thrusting his head out between the bushes.

He'…a voyeur! Hinata's inner voice shrieked. Blushing, Hinata prepared to being justice to the women and expose this perv, when a large sound cam from behind her. Frightened, Hinata fell forward, squeaking. The sound was unmistakably a croak, she feared as she turned over, to come face to face with the…biggest toad she'd ever seen?!

"Wah! It's the same toad! The one that hurt Naruto! It has to be!" she wailed, suddenly angry. Determined to bring pain to this predator, Hinata rose a fist to hit the reptile. She froze when the giant thing opened its mouth. Squealing in fright, Hinata flailed.

"No! Don't eat me!!" she cried. The toad out-stretched his tongue and…….gently licked Hinata's face. Twitching she opened her eyes, completely taken off guard.

"You're not…going to eat me?" she murmured, cringing to the toads lick. His rough tongue tickling her, she let out a feeble giggle, her racing heart slowing. "Heh…you're not a vicious man-eating toad, are you, Toad-san?" Her small voice murmured, patting the toad's large face. When he gave a hearty croak, she only smiled, at ease once again.

"Vicious man-eating toad? Not hardly!" a booming voice shouted over her, followed by a laugh. Jumping, Hinata shrieked and turned, on her knees. She's completely forgotten the man! Shivering in fright, she stared up at the huge form, able to finally see his face. He was big, and his brad shoulders nearly blacked the sun. His white hair was a wild man, and it framed his face ruggedly. The man stared down at her, grinning joyfully, showing off his big white teeth. "Did you mention Naruto?" he asked, staring down at her. Hinata stared, dumbfounded. Slowly her eyes widened and she let out an 'oof' or air as her body fell over, her small heart pounding wildly. Hinata's eyes closed, and she suddenly relaxed.

Jiraiya stared, slightly horrified. Had he killed her?! The toad croaked, nudging her still breathing body. "Aw, damnit." He grumbled. Lifting her body onto the back of the toad. "This is just great, isn't it, Momo?" Jiraiya murmured to his toad, and together they vanished in a blast of smoke.

----------------------------

Something head was laying across Hinata's lap. She could feel it. It wasn't moving, but it was warm. Like some kind of large warm…boulder. The various sore areas of her body tingled, the pain somehow subsided. And a cool wet cloth lay over her forehead. Still half out of it, Hinata opened her eyes, listening to a soft humming. When she did, the boulder stirred, croaking softly. She smiled sleepily, reaching up to pet it.

"Hello there Toad-san." She whispered, sitting up and rubbing the toad's huge head in her lap. He croaked happily, a sound that was oddly comparable to a purr, emitting from him. Letting out a comfortable sigh, Hinata rose her head to look around. The man that had scared her, sat on the other side of the room. But she only watched him. He was turned away from her, staring out a window and writing something. It was only then that she noticed where she was. It was…a hut. The tiniest of houses. Only two windows, one on each side. It was square, and had no door. Just an opening, barely big enough for the man's broad shoulders. She was still scanning the room when the man noticed her.

"Oh! You're awake!" He smiled, setting the book he was writing in onto the windowsill. Hinata nodded, resting her hands atop the toad's head. "My name is Jiraiya. There's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured, leaning back in his sitting position.

"O-Okay." She whispered. Jiraiya noticed her stuttering and faint attatchment to animals, and smiled. She must have been one of those kind, timid souls."So…you know Naruto, huh?" He asked, standing and turning to a small table, rustling around with some kind of glass objects. When he heard Hinata gasp, his smile widened.

"Y-y-yes?" came her tiny voice. Jiraiya let out a soft laugh and turned to face her. She sat there, blushing like mad, poking her index finger together. Chuckling again, he was sparked with an idea. A brilliant, wonderful idea. For both Hinata…and Naruto.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hinata-chan, but¬¬¬-"

"How do you know my name?!" she questioned in surprise.

"Oh…uh." Nice going dumbass, he mused, "Naturo! He talks about you a lot." Jiraiya fibbed, waving his hand through the air. Hinata blushed brightly, cupping a hand to her mouth. When she only stared, he nodded sagely. "You like him, don't you?" he didn't need to ask, the wild dancing in her eyes told everything. "How would you like it if I helped you get closer to Naruto? Away from everyone's stare?" he softly asked, flicking his thumb through a strangely familiar orange book. Hinata was awestruck. Could she accept his proposition? Could she handle it? Her inner Hinata shrieked excitedly: "Yes! This is it! Jiraiya-sensei wants to help! So let him!" A surge of strength ran through her and she slowly, timidly smiled. Jiraiya saw this and clapped his hands.

"All right then! Leave it to me! I promise Naruto will be yours." he told her, a mischievous grin on his face. Hinata didn't know it, but this was going to be the best day of her young life. Day…or days…depending on Naruto's performance…he mused, giggling. Hinata only stared, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. The look on his face sent her heart racing. Oh God…what HAD she gotten herself into?!

"S-So? What a-are we go-g-going to do?" she whispered, as if Naruto was listening in on them inside the very forest around them.

Jiraiya paused, looking Hinata deep into her eyes. He snapped and Momo the toad disappeared. Walking dead calm, he took Hinata's hand and walked her out of the hut. Hinata noticed the dangaged on her legs and arms, slightly at ease at Jiraiya-sensei kind heart. He was truly a good man. A gr-"Okay! Let the games of love begin!" Jiraiya shouted. Frightening her, Hinata leapt forward, looked behind her, and screamed. Behind her were seven Jiraiya-sensei's, al with manic looks on their face. Together, they growled in unison..

"Lets have some fun, Little girl! Heheheheheheheh!"

Hinata turned back around and ran frantically down a path that had apparently come out of nowhere. She could hear the Jiraiya squad behind her, all of her running strength coming back to her. THIS was his plan?? Was he CRAZY!?!? Taking a look behind her, she watched as one of the Jiraiya gave her a thumbs up, and thought to herself, 'Why…Yes. Yes he is…!'


	3. Chapter 3

Part three, The Hut.

Hinata bid Toad-san goodbye, and watched as he vanished in a puff of smoke. At some point, she'd gotten Naruto onto the poorly made bed that she had been in the first time around, crafted from what appeared to be reed sticks and large leaves though held together rather sturdily. The sun was beginning to set slowly, casting yellow rays through the small opening on the side. The parts of the sun that hit the huts sides, created an orangey glow through the entire space, which calmed Hinata's raging heart. She took a glance towards Naruto, still passed out. He had a large lump on his head and various scratches on his skin from the abrupt fall on his face Jiraiya-sama gave her, the girl dug her way through it. If he'd told her to use it , it must've had everything she needed. It took only mere minutes before Hinata was satisfied with the items she'd pulled from it. Next, the young girl turned her attention back to Naruto, now sleeping soundly. A flush crept its way over her face as she scooted her way shyly over to him, clutching the bag and her items to her like a vice. After a hasty moment of looking around her, as if someone was watching, she set everything down and leaned over Naruto shyly. By now, her face was redder than before. But she fought it back. Why should she be so nervous anyways? He was sleeping and from how badly Jiraiya-sama had hit him, Naruto would be out for quite some time.

"Calm down, Hinata…" she whispered to herself, and shakily raised her hands to him. This would be the first time she'd been so close to him and hadn't passed out. And for a moment, she thought she might… But, Naruto needed her help. In a way, he was counting on her to take care of him. She wouldn't let him down. Sighing again, her shaky body slowly calming, Hinata set tending to Naruto. All the while blushing like a maniac.

It hadn't been five minutes before she pulled away, staring down at the bandage she'd placed around his head. "Eh…" She murmured, fanning her face. She could barely do more, her body would begin to quake and she'd feel faint. The timid kunoichi rubbed her hands against her red face, and forced herself to sit, unnoticeably knocking over the sock, spilling a few of its contents over the ground. This was harder than she'd originally imagined. In her mind, she pictured how easy it would be to tend to him. And even make some tea while he was still out of it, so she'd have something ready for him when he woke. Then he would smile and compliment on how helpful and wonderful she was. Then he'd ask her on a date while holding her hand so softly, even blushing a bit. Yes…that's how it should have went. And instead, here she was acting like a little baby and not even able to fully take care of him without feeling faint. She shouldn't be here. She wasn't any help. All she was doing was getting in the way. Maybe Neji was r—

"No!" she whined, lowering her head, a fierce glare on her face. She would prove Neji, no…everyone, wrong! She was of use, and she would be helpful if she really wanted! If she really tried. She was not a useless shinobi! She would… prove herself!

"……….Hinata?" a voice broke through her concentration, making her gasp and bring her gaze upward. It was Naruto! Sitting upright, a curious look in his eyes. Hinata felt the blush over her face once more. "N-Naruto-kun! You're a-awake…" she murmured in embarrassment, looking back into her lap. Naruto seemed confused.

"Why…are you here? Or rather…where are we?" he took a look around, attempting to rouse his memory. Then it hit him. "Oh! Pervy sage was…I remember now! That bastard! I'll—" he'd begun to rise, which made Hinata squeak in surprise and spring forward. But she was too late. The boy had begun to wobble, his eyes unfocused. He toppled back onto the bed as Hinata spoke. "N-Naruto, stay seated! You got hit pretty part! Lease don't move….just…sit." she spoke a lot slower after a while, until she stopped. She hadn't stuttered? From the look on Naruto's face, he'd noticed as well. They went silent, bugs buzzing in the distance. Finally someone spoke again.

"Hinata… you're always looking away when I talk to you…or even look at you. Do you…not like me or something…?" Naruto said softly, confused. Hinata felt her face redden. Instead of answering, she rose, shakily turning her body. "U-uhm…D-Do you w-want s-s-some tea?" she murmured, "I c-could make s-s—" when something soft rushed against her foot, Hinata froze and looked down. As she heard Naruto accept the idea of tea, Hinata lowered scooped up what appeared to be a small black pouch, filled with some kind of powder. She inspected the front. Printed neatly, were the works: 'Toad Sage's Labu Tea' with the picture of Jiraiya-sama's face, and a hand giving the thumbs up. Hinata felt a bit uneasy, but curious at the same time. Flipping it over, the pouch read: 'Bring passion and desire to any relationship with Labu Tea©. Just add water.'

Hinata was confused, and even more interested than before. A tea that brings out passion and desire? A small flag of warning twitched upright in the back of her mind, but before she knew what was going on, Hinata was already preparing this…strange tea. All that seemed to matter to her, was somehow getting Naruto to like her. Her girlish mind informed her that this would be a perfect way. Did she let her logic control her? Of course not. Hinata's heart won out any war when it came to her thoughts on Naruto. And with this tea, in ten years or so, Naruto would ask her to be his wife. So it was settled. She'd make the tea. And it would be all happy endings from there, she thought with a shy smile. A sensation of excitement and anticipation went through her, she began to make the tea.

"Here…" Hinata held out the cup of tea towards Naruto, holding onto one for herself. She felt a shy lush as he gave her a smile. "Hey, thanks." Naruto responded, taking the cup. He saw that she'd strategically placed her hands in a place where their fingers wouldn't touch, but only shrugged it off. The tea was a funny color, slightly pink, but Naruto only figured it was some special Hyuuga recipe. Bringing the cup to his lips, he took a sip, only to yank it away and shout, "ow!"

Hinata jumped, but already knew what happened. "It's hot… You're drinking it t-too fast!" she whispered in her tiny voice, hiding a slight smile. Naruto understood and nodded. "Oh, right…Thanks Hinata." The shy girl nodded back, and brought her own cup to her lips, blowing softly. As Naruto did the same, he seemed unaware that Hinata was looking at him, his gaze intent on the strange new tea. A long moment of silent came, until Naruto again brought the cup closer. After a small sip, to test its warmth, he pulled back.

"It's…good!" he said in awe, as if he hadn't expected it. The tea had a surprisingly sweet taste, and it fizzled against his tongue. Hinata, obviously happy about his reaction, had decided to take a sip herself. He was right, it was good. The two sipped the drink in silence. Until Naruto was openly staring at her. When their eyes locked, Hinata blushed immensely and looked away.

"You know… you make a really good tea, Hinata. I'm surprised." Naruto said swirling the cup in his hand, "And you've helped me out so much… when I passed out an' all. You're really…helpful." He said. Hinata felt a blush come again. Yes, it was happening! He was complimenting her. And soon, he'd ask her on a date. How exciting! Her head was already spinning! Or was it…the tea? For some reason, now that she noticed, she felt a tingling sensation at her finger tips, shiver its way through her hands and arms, until it flooded her. Now she was blushing, but for a whole new reason. What was this sensation? And why did it make her…giddy? Her breathing became uneven, as she felt her heart beat a bit faster. It began to feel hotter, and her clothes felt too tight. Staring at the cup, Hinata was worried. Was she going crazy? However one look at Naruto and she was sure he'd felt the same, if not very similar. He had a dazed expression on his face, taking in the sensation. But Hinata noticed the boy's cup was lying beside him, empty. And…he was looking at her kind funny.

"N-Naruto?" her voice was breathless, the air tingling against her lips. It was almost as if all of her nerves had been extra-sensitive all of a sudden. And it made every sense more stronger. The smell of tea and wood. The taste of the tea on her tongue. And the way Naruto was still staring at her, felt like his was looking at her completely exposed to him. And that only added a giddy whirl through her hazy brain.

"Hinata…you…look really cute when your face gets all red like that…" He said, almost a if it were the first time he's seen her. Hinata gave a nervous giggle, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. It all seemed so silly. She couldn't help herself from laughing. A sound that was immediately gone when Naruto suddenly stood, staring intensely at her. Hinata gasped, falling silent. Another spike of excitement went through her. She gasped again when Naruto suddenly grabbed her, pulling her to her feet. Everything was spinning, yet all of her senses were on Naruto.

"Do it again, Hinata. Get red for me…" Naruto murmured unintelligently, his eyes rather hazy and unfocused. Hinata was still, but that didn't change the fact that his voice rumbled down her spine and made her shiver. On command, her face brightened in a blush, as she mindlessly stuttered for something to say. Her voice was cut off in surprise as Naruto yanked her small body against him, moving his head down to drag his lips over her cheek. It was almost as if he were possessed, his body moving for him. What was going on?

"Oh, Hinata-chan… your cheeks are so warm…so smooth." The boy mindlessly whispered, slipping his lips over her cheek. A fierce wave of want crashed through her, but her shock and fear still held strong, so she didn't move, and could barely breathe. She grew to like how it felt to have Naruto rub his lips over her cheek. It felt like being nuzzled. But, was this really Naruto who was treating her this way? What was happening? Was it…the tea! That was it! It had something to do with that tea. She knew it wasn't a good idea… and now what was going to happen? Naruto could barely control himself, as he dropped tiny kisses over Hinata's cheek, making her squeak in surprise. Her first kiss, or kisses rather. Her tiny heart was beating like mad, she wondered if it would just fly out of her heart. But that only seemed to making the sensations feel a whole lot better. Every bit of skin that he kissed, felt like his lips had been imprinted there forever. Never in her life had she expected something like this to happen. But she'd certainly hadn't pictured it this way, Naruto mumbling about how warm her cheeks were as he peppered feather-light kisses against them. She wasn't even sure if he knew what he was doing… until something hot and wet slid against her cheek.

"N-N-Naruto!?" Hinata squealed, attempting to move back as he…licked her?! Naruto was mumbling an apology as he continued. His tongue stroking against her bright red cheek. Hinata continued to squirm and gasp, her stomach twitching in another strange sensation. Just what was going on exactly?? "Oh… Hinataa" Naruto moaned, making her jump in surprise again, as his arms laced around her and dragged her firmly against his body. It was then that Hinata felt something hard pressing against her hip. Again she blushed, as her heart beat erratically. Could this…really be happening?! It seemed so bizarre, she wondered if she was dreaming. Could this be some elaborate dream? Naruto, his lips cruising down her jaw and to her neck; that was not a dream. More sensitive than usual, Hinata gasped and let out a tiny sound as he licked her there too. "You taste…like that tea, Hinata. So sweet…so sweet." He purred, licking her neck. Hinata was sure she was going to pass out soon. This was all too much for her. Just as she felt her legs giving out, both of them toppled onto that make-shift bed, Hinata on the bottom. Her head felt a little better this way, but she still felt strange. And the way Naruto kept nuzzling her, made her feel stranger. Nervous, yet excited. Close-to-passing-out, but in a way in total bliss.

But… this was wrong. Naruto or not, what was going on wasn't right, it wasn't pure. He wasn't doing this because he loved her. This was some drug. Hinata frowned, her face covered in a blush. She whimpered, her eyes watering. That's right…it was just the tea. He didn't really know what he was doing. It was the tea. Before she knew it, Hinata was crying. Tears pooling at the ends of her eyes and dripping down her face. Naruto didn't love her, what a fool she was!!

"H-Hinata?" a voice made her gasp and open her eyes, which had been clenched so tightly that it took several blinks to let her be able to focus. It was Naruto, who had a strange wide-eyed look about him. But his eyes… they were clear now. Had her tears surprised him out of that haze?

"N-Narut—"

"What the hell is going on here?!" His voice interrupted, booming. He was surprised alright. Anyone would be, if they found themselves laying on top of Hinata Hyuuga, who was crying for some reason. "What am I doing?? Hinata what's going on?" he murmured, lifting himself off of her. It was then that he realized something.

Lower, much lower, on his body, something hard and insistent was protruding against his pants, causing a slight tent. Naruto reached down and pushed it downward, only to jerk hard in surprise at the sensation and shot through him. That was…his body?! What the hell was happening to him?! And why did that feel like all of his nerves were heightened at the slightest touch? Curious, Naruto lowered his hand again and pushed at the erected bulge in his pants. His hand gripped at it, making him gasp and moan. With his hand staying where it was, Naruto noticed how a sudden urge to move was taking over him, making his hips thrust his self into that hand. With a startled moan, he paused to revel in the feeling. So new and shocking, yet nothing like what he'd felt before. He'd have to ask the Pervy-sage about this right away.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-Naruto?!?!" a shrill voice interrupted his thoughts. Oh yeah, he was still sitting on Hinata! "Oh my god, Hinata I'm sorry!" he looked down to see the girl covering her eyes and blushing even more red that before. Here he was touching himself in what he guessed was _inappropriately_ while sitting on a girl! "I'm so sorry Hinata…" Naruto got up, moving back as far as possible and sitting on the bed. He lowered his head, feeling heat warm against his face. Hinata sat up and pushed herself back until she was pressed against the wall. Heart thumping. She didn't even want to look at him. Though she could tell he was just as embarrassed.

"Uh…H-Hinata…" he began, "I'm real sorry… I didn't mean to… I mean what I was doing was…" he was stuttering, too embarrassed to really speak properly. Thankfully Hinata had something to say before it went too silent.

"It's okay, N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto lifted his head to look at her. She was blushing, but it seemed he had a weird giddy little smile on her face as well. He quickly looked away. She wasn't…offended? Why not? Why was she smiling? And why was he on her in the first place?

"Hinata…what exactly happened?" He stared at her again, unsure why he felt so weird all of a sudden. But he stopped when he noticed he wasn't sure where they were. Looking around, he sat up a little more. "Where…are we?" he said, apparently forgetting what just happened. Hinata looked as well, her face still red.

"We're…in Jiraiya-sama's hut…" she whispered, lowering her head. For some reason, that feeling was gone yet. She still felt so strange inside, nervous yet giggily. The tea's effected hadn't worn off yet?

"Oh? W-We shouldn't be here, Hinata. Pervy-sage has got some weird stuff in here." Naruto grumbled, obtaining an unseen blush from Hinata. Naruto rose and turned to look at her. "Come on, you shouldn't stay in a place like this." He said. It was then that Hinata noticed he was holding his hand out. He was still a bit blushy, and she was still flustered, but they were relatively back to normal. Hinata nodded, and slowly reached out. Weird stuff? He didn't know the half of it.

"How about…we go somewhere? Then you can tell me all about what just happened." Naruto smiled, his eyes slanting closed. He was back to his old self alright. Carefree. Open. So many things that Hinata loved about him. She only nodded as her hand went into his. His grip was firm and warm. Blushing a little, Hinata felt her heart make a funny little twirl in her chest, as he lifted her and they began to walk. She was holding Naruto's hand! And he wanted to go somewhere and talk! In a way…she was getting what she dreamed. Time with the boy she'd always admire and love.

"H-How about we go g-get some r-ramen t-too?" she whispered in her little voice. To which Naruto cheered and raised his other hand.

"Alright! Sounds like a good plan! Believe it!" He chuckled, and they left the hut. Hand in hand. Hinata dared to look back, starting at the hut as they walked away, still giddy with excitement from her hand touching his. She knew that later, much later, she'd look back on this and crack a rib laughing. Perhaps even…they both would. Holding hands like this, sitting at some together. This day just a passing memory. A memory born from what she'd thought to only be a dream.

Hehe, yes…a girl could dream couldn't she? You never know what could happen if you dream a little.

In a nearby tree, Jiraiya's head could be seen peeking through some bushes. Spying on the ladies? Of course not. He was a sensible man. And his plan hadn't gone as he hoped, but the overall goal was achieved, he thought as he watching the two walk away hand in hand. He smiled warmly. Well done, Toad Sage. Mission accomplished.


End file.
